Divine
by Dreamworkz01
Summary: When the first day of snow visits Jump City, the Titans discover an injured girl stranded on their island, unsure of the heroes. When she finally conveys, she reveals her true identity - she is a deity, a powerful goddess reincarnate. Can the Titans revive her faith in humanity and save her from a dark force that lurks her way? CyxOC. Will update asap! R&R!
1. Prelude

Hi readers~! As we all know, I start stories and I slowly update them! I decided to publish this one in spite of my new Teen Titan OC! Don't hate me, but the Deity's Lullaby is based off of the Japanese version of Shiro's Lullaby "The Woodpecker" (from Deadman Wonderland). I tweaked it a bit, but it fits in with this story! Well, thank you for reading, just please review! First chapter will be up soon!

Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own my OC.

Pairings - Robin & Star, Cyborg & OC

* * *

**Divine**

**Prelude | A Deity's Lullaby**

_One mischievous little deity_

_Another day, singing your soliloquy _

_The arid old Death Goddess turned your poor soul into a poison love_

_Poor little deity_

_Your soul is all tainted_

_Your venoms rife _

_Touch your friends_

_And they will all die, falling at your feet_

_Oh, sad little deity_

_Poisonous tears, shining brightly as they stream down your cheeks_

_Poor little deity_

_The time has come_

_For your demise_

The lips of the deity trembled as the last remnant of her haunting soliloquy dripped from her orifice. As she hovered above Jump City, she stared aimlessly across the dark sea above, nothing but the moon and its children peppering the sky. She admired their beauty and could see the many constellations—Cetus to Eridanus—that were casually ignored by the mortals. She knew her time was near; the darkness would consume her along with all of humanity. She wavered, her energy draining, a glossy look overtaking her electric blue eyes.

As she plummeted to the snow-covered Earth below her, the frozen wind whipped against her soft skin and consciousness slipped from her grasp into a void of nothingness.

* * *

Like it? Read and Review please!

Chapter 1 is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 1

_Left behind to fight the ruthless pawns of Eris  
Hope will strike her down beneath the blade as she sings for him_

* * *

Divine

Chapter 1| Who are you?

Voices. She could hear voices. A plethora of them.

"What's her status?" a voice inquired, the authority within it was masked with a twinge of concern.

The voices were driving her crazy. She could hear them around her. Within the dark void, she writhed in agony, screaming soundless screams of desperation. A burning sensation licked her skin until numbness consumed her nerves. All she saw was darkness.

"Her heart rate is high." Another voice replied, a deeper voice. "That's a sign of her coming to, so it shouldn't be much longer."

She frantically looked around within the void in which she floated in. The voices were bringing her insanity. She couldn't find them—the owners of the voices. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Will she be okay?" Another voice—a sweet sounding voice—asked quietly. She could tell the owner of the voice was a girl, a girl of innocence. The soothing demeanor of the voice caused her to relax within her dream state.

"She's healing nicely," a monotone voice spilled in. "If I can just open up her consciousness, she will awaken here shortly."

Light. She was seeing a light far above her, a small beacon within the pool of nothingness. Her sight rippled with the intense brightness projecting from the opening before her. The light slowly pulled her away from the obscurity. She weakly lifted her hand up, stretching toward the tear within the blackened abyss around her. _Save me_… As if the unknown force heard her pleading whispers, she was encased within the blinding beam.

"She's waking up," a frantic voice breathed.

She surfaced from the chasm and slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry at first. After unsurely blinking a few more times, she took in her new surroundings. She stared at the bare white ceiling a few moments before turning her head. Machinery surrounded her; beeping monitors and flashing lights. The room reminded her of a high tech hospital or a laboratory of some kind. The numbness she had been feeling dissipated into a dull ache in her muscles. She attempted movement with her right arm, but found herself unable to fully operate it; she found a little resistance with her effort. She tiredly looked down at her arm and discovered an IV protruding from her vein and taped down to secure its entrance into her bloodstream. She leaned forward and clasped her unbound hand to her throbbing head. She looked up and stared into the eyes of five different individuals.

Her lips trembled as she muttered the words, "Where am I?"

A short boy with spikey black hair stepped forward, a mask covering the identity of his eyes. He lifted a gloved hand and held it out to her in greeting. She recoiled from his offering, uncertainly staring at the boy. He frowned in response and dropped his arm back down parallel with his side. "Titans Tower. Jump City, New York."

The girl blinked again. "How did I get here?" She whispered, a tightness forming in her chest. She gently placed her hand over her heart and took a shaky breath. "Who are you people?"

A girl with long red hair hovered to the girl's side and cautiously took her right hand in her own. She stared at her with glorious emerald green spheres. "We found you buried in the snow on the bank. You were unconscious." The white haired beauty recognized that voice; the sweetness had soothed her before within her subconsciousness. She shakily placed her left hand over the girl's. The red haired girl smiled a closed-eyed smile. "Do not fear. You are among friends. "

With a weary nod, the girl slumped back against the inclination behind her. The man beside her stepped forward with a warm smile. To her surprise, he was half-man, half-cybernetic; a cyborg. His robotic parts bore markings colored blue and white, while the skin tone of his human counterpart was deep chocolate brown. He stared at her with an odd pair of eyes; a mechanical eye that glowed red and the slate gray eye of a human.

"Let me introduce myself – I'm Cyborg!" He gave her an energetic thumbs-up. He then pointed to each of the other people standing around her bed. "This is Raven," —he indicated a blue-hooded girl with her body encased within the confines of her cloak. The only thing the girl could see was the set frown on her face and her dark eyes—"This is Robin,"—He referred the black haired boy with the mask who had offered her greetings—"This is Beast Boy." He pointed to the green-skinned boy with a goofy look on his face. Said boy enthusiastically waved at her and chuckled. Before Cyborg could introduce the red haired girl, she enveloped the girl in a bone-crushing vice.

"I am Starfire! And we are the Teen Titans! Oh, how glorious it is to meet you!" She greeted in a high pitched voice. She realized she was squeezing the air out of the girl's lungs when her face began to turn a bright red. Starfire eeped and released her; the girl took a large breath in and noisily blew out. She rubbed her arms where the enthusiastic girl crunched them to her body during her welcoming embrace. Starfire grinned and took both the girl's hands back into her own. "Oh, I must know what my new friend's name is! Please, tell me!"

The girl chuckled tiredly under her breath and looked at the group with soft blue eyes. "My name is Brunhilda Amira Armstrong." She graciously smiled to them all. "Thank you all for saving me. "

"Oh, new friend Brunhilda! It is joyous to meet you!" Starfire gleefully chimed. "It was friend Beast Boy who found you out in the snow!"

The green-skinned boy, Beast Boy, chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, but Raven here healed you." He pointed to the cloaked girl next to him. Said girl pulled back her cloak, revealing a sleek blue-colored bob. Her skin was a beautiful shade of ivory and the soft wisps of her hair caressed her thin face. She was gorgeous. Amira smiled thankfully and bowed her head.

"Then it is thanks to you I awoke," Amira said. "Thank you." She sat back up and smiled at them all. "Thank you all. I am in your debt."

"No need to thank us. It's what we do." Robin said with a grin. His grin suddenly faltered as seriousness filled his demeanor. "Brunhilda, can you tell me what happened?"

Amira shivered. _That name_. "Please, just call me Amira. Brunhilda is…" She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "A family name. As for what transpired, I do not remember. All I remember is falling from the sky. And now I am here, awakening within your domain." She gestured to the room with her dainty hand.

"Falling from the sky?" Raven's expression stayed expressionless as her voice stayed monotone. "You mean you have powers?"

Amira nodded. "Very well so." She peeled the tape away from the crook of her right arm and removed the needle from her vein. She swung her legs over the side and stretched; now the team had a good look at her. Her hair, the shade of the snow itself, laid down her back in an unruly sea of waves that ended mid-thigh. She stood at least five foot and wore an overly large green t-shirt that hung off of her right shoulder, the sleeves being longer than her arms, and ended below her knees; the amount of dirt that smudged her ragged appearance suggested she had crawled out of some hole in the middle of nowhere. She must have been homeless.

She smiled softly and respectfully bowed to the group, shaking them all out of their daze. "Thank you again for your hospitality. I shall take my leave now."

As she slid out of bed, she stumbled toward the ground, but before she came in contact with the floor, a strong pair of arms caught her. Starfire lifted her arm over her shoulder and assisted her back to the edge of the pallet.

"New friend, please, you are of no condition to be wandering about. You must stay here and recover from your injuries." Her voice portrayed a deep display of concern.

"I could not do that. I do not want to overstay my welcome." Amira insisted.

Cyborg gave her a large slap on the back and gripped her small petite shoulder. "You should stay and rest up a bit, then in a few days when we train again you can show us whatcha got on the course."

"Oh, yes! You must stay and train with us, new friend!" Starfire chimed in, hugging herself with a gleeful air about herself.

Beast Boy slid over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She blushed a little at his touch. He grinned a goofy lopsided grin. "Yeah, join the pointy-ear club, girl." He wiggled his ears at her this time. Noticing her discomfort, Raven grabbed ahold of Beast Boy's ear and pulled him away; he flailed his arms about, whining about the pain she was inflicting.

Amira looked around, brow furrowed. "Well…"

Robin looked at her and smiled, taking a step forward. "Stay. We're all interested to see what you can do."

The girl scrutinized the group's expressions; they all ranged from different levels of eagerness and warmth—even the dark clothed girl bore a small smile. Amira softly smiled. She hadn't felt the warmth of a home in years, and she _did_ need a bath… She clapped her hands together and grinned at the five teammates. "Then I guess it is decided. I'll stay."

Starfire engulfed her in another hug. "Oh, friend Amira, we will soon partake in what humans call the "shopping" and we can get the "make over". It will be most enjoyable!" She gushed. Amira frowned a little and looked down at her current choice of clothing. She did also need new clothing. Luckily, Starfire was willing to aid her in her quest for suitable clothes.

"Sounds like fun," Amira said tiredly. Her eyes began to droop as she felt her energy drain from her. She yawned as Starfire assisted her in laying back down. She pulled the thick cotton blanket over herself and up to her chin, a content smile softly spreading across her face.

The Tamaranean girl giggled and patted the white haired beauty's head softly. "Sleep well, friend Amira."

Amira didn't stand a chance. Before the five Titans had all exited the room, she was sound asleep on the cot, snuggled into a tight little ball.

As the Teen Titans left the girl in her slumber and split off to go to their respective rooms for the night, they all shared the same look: a look of gratification and warmth. They were all eager to see what this girl had in store for them all.

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Amira Armstrong!

Chapter 3 will be up shortly!

Read and Review please!


End file.
